


I Won't Tell A Soul

by CaliberRose



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Yep.... just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliberRose/pseuds/CaliberRose
Summary: Jonathan thinks he can get more included into the group, if he gets closer to the boss.





	I Won't Tell A Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed there weren't a lot of these, so I decided to write one. I hope you like it!

Alec finished his conversation with his sister, turning his attention back to the large screen. Sebastian walked past his view; the blond shadowhunter stopped to talk to Isabelle. Alec tried to keep his eyes front, but found himself looking at Sebastian. His eyes traced down over his slender build and he bit his lip. When Alec’s eyes reached his face he found that Sebastian was looking at him too. Alec looked quickly back to the screen.

Jonathan cut his conversation with Isabelle short and wandered over to the head of the institute. He had caught Alec looking at him. Could this be something he could use to his advantage?

“Where do you want me?” Jonathan asked Alec.

The dark haired shadowhunter looked at him, startled.

“Pardon?” Alec sputtered out.

Jonathan smirked, softly.

“Where do you want me?” He repeated. “I can patrol the outer grounds again if you’d like.”

“No, everything’s good.” Alec avoided his eyes.

“Alright, just let me know.” Jonathan wet his lips and flashed him a smile before walking off.

Alec watched Sebastian leave and sighed heavily as his eyes found his ass. It had been nearly two weeks since Magnus had broken up with him and he wasn’t exactly dealing with it well.

* * *

 

Alec was on his way back to his office; he opened the door and stepped inside. Sebastian sat on his couch, he looked up and smiled.

“Were you waiting for me?” Alec wondered, shrugging off his jacket and setting it on his desk chair.

“I was.” Jonathan got to his feet, setting the letter opener he’d been playing with down. His smile widened as Alec trailed his eyes over his body.

 _This is almost too easy_ , he thought.

“What do you need?” Alec asked. Sebastian met his eyes and moved towards him like a predator stalking its prey. Alec swallowed hard.

“I’m having a bit of trouble.” Sebastian stopped in front of him.

“With the report I asked you to write about who would have helped Lucian attempt to kill Valentine?” Alec looked up at him, not something he did often. He was taller than everyone else here.

“Not exactly.” Jonathan tilted his head to the side and smirked. He licked his bottom lip before pressing his lips into a line.

“What seems to be the problem?” Alec found his eyes locked on Sebastian’s lips.

“I find myself distracted.” Jonathan pressed his hands, on either side of Alec, against the desk behind the other shadowhunter.

“Maybe you should take a break.” Alec met his eyes.

“I was thinking the exact same thing.” Jonathan pressed his thigh up between Alec’s legs and ground upward.

Alec shuddered at the contact, gasping softly.

“What are you doing?” Alec asked.

“Seducing you.” Sebastian leaned in, pressing his lips to Alec’s neck, kissing his skin softly. Alec tipped his head to the opposite side and groaned. “If that’s alright, boss?” Sebastian muttered before nipping at his neck.

“Hmm,” Alec managed. Sebastian chuckled, his chest rumbling against Alec’s. Sebastian cupped the side of Alec’s face and brought his mouth down to his, kissing him hard. Alec gripped at the front of the blond shadowhunters shirt and sighed into his mouth. He’s been so lonely these past couple weeks; it felt good to be kissed again. Jonathan pulled away and pulled his shirt off over his head before taking off Alec’s. He ran his hands down the other shadowhunters chest, approvingly.

“Very nice,” Jonathan said, biting his lip as his eyes found Alec’s again.

“Thank you.” Alec gave Sebastian’s chiseled chest a nod, unable to remove his eyes from his build.

Jonathan chuckled again, softly. He kissed Alec again, pressing his knee up against his crotch harder than before.

Alec groaned against his lips and ran his hands through his blond hair, tugging softly.

Jonathan leaned forward, pressing Alec back against the desk. He straightened once the other man was lying on his back on the wooden surface. He undid Alec’s pants and shucked them off.

“Wait!” Alec sat up. “What is this to you? What am  _I_ to you? I don’t think I could get back into another relationship this early.”

“I just want to have a little fun, that’s all.” Jonathan smirked.

“Oh, okay. I can do fun.” Alec nodded.

Jonathan raised his brows, his eyes gleaming mischievously. He bent over Alec, pressing his lips to the other mans’ chest.

Alec shivered against the contact.

Jonathan kissed down his chest until he reached his briefs. He nipped at the line of skin above them, experimentally.

“Don’t tease me,” Alec whispered.

A slow grin spread over Jonathans’ face before he pulled off the other man’s underwear, leaving him bare. He looked down at Alec’s erection, whistling.

“Not too bad,” Jonathan said.

Alec covered his face, but muttered a ‘thanks’.

The blond unbuckled his own pants and slid them down with his jockeys. His own penis standing tall and proud, he stroked it.

Alec eyed it, gulping visibly.

“You’re not too bad yourself,” he said with a half smile. His eyes rose to the other man’s face.

Jonathan bit his lower lip before going to slide his fingers into his mouth, but Alec stopped him, shaking his head.

“You don’t want me to stretch you out?” The blond wondered.

“I’ve been stretched out enough.” Alec was talking literally and emotionally. “I just want you to fuck me.”

Jonathan’s grin widened and he hoisted one of Alec’s legs over his shoulder, leaning in. He positioned himself, using only pre-cum as lube as he slid inside the older man.

Alec let out a low groan, his eyes sliding close, his mouth falling open.

Jonathan went balls deep, letting out a light sigh. He looked down at Alec then before he began to move.

Alec gripped at the desk underneath him, his nails digging into the wood. He swallowed, his eyes sliding open to look up at Sebastian. It felt good, _he_ felt good. And it was really helping to push away all the feelings he had been having this past week and a half.

Jonathan grunted, moving his hips against the other mans’. He had to admit, it did feel pretty good. But he could also confess that it wasn’t hard to picture a certain redhead under him at this moment.

Alec pushed himself upright and looped his arms around Sebastian’s neck, letting the other man fuck him against the desk. He bounced on his cock, biting his own lip to keep from being too loud.

Jonathan tilted his head back, groaning.

Alec took this as his chance to lean in and suck on the hollow of Sebastian’s throat. He didn’t care if he left a mark. Sebastian was an attractive guy; the mark wouldn’t so easily be traced back to him.

Jonathan growled as he felt Alec’s teeth graze his skin, beginning to fuck him harder.

Alec’s own penis throbbed from lack of attention so he unhooked one arm from Sebastian and reached between them, grabbing his member. He began to stroke himself, eyes sliding close again.

Jonathan watched Alec’s hand go as he rocked his own hips back and forth.

“Can I patrol the outer ground?” The blond asked, out of context.

Alec panted softly, stroking fiercely. He only heard the words a few second after they had been spoken. He looked up at the other man in confusion.

“What?” He asked.

“After this... Can I patrol the outer ground?” Jonathan repeated. Alec looked like he was going to decline, so Jonathan went from thrusting to slamming his dick deep inside of the brunette causing the other man to gasp, his eyes rolling back into his head.

“Yes!” Alec cried out. “Yes, you can, you can- Just keep doing whatever you’re doing-” he cut off with a whimper. It had felt good before, but now...? He couldn’t even begin to describe it.

Jonathan chuckled softly and continued to beat his cock deep inside of the flustered man. He felt his own end approaching him quickly and by the way Alec was shaking, he knew the other man was close behind him.

Alec could feel himself shaking, but he didn’t care. He was so close; it hurt to touch his erection. He pumped up into his hand, his hand twisting on his cock. When Sebastian let out a low groan and shuddered against him, filling him up, that’s when he snapped, cumming against his chest.

Jonathan panted softly as he slid from Alec, causing the other man to groan. He dressed, ready to leave now that he knew he could get what he wanted just by completing this one simple task.

Alec stopped him at the doorway.

“We keep this between us, okay?” He said.

Jonathan nodded.

“I won’t tell a soul.” The blond smiled before leaving the room.


End file.
